A wide variety of devices exist which are configured to present one or more games. These devices include the well known slot machine and video poker machine, each of which is configured to present at least one gambling or wager-type event. By the term gambling event, it is meant a game which requires a player to place a bet, such as a monetary wager, for the opportunity of winning an award, preferably in the form of money or credits representing money, if the outcome of a presented game is a winning outcome.
Slot and video machines have a wide variety of configurations. Commonly, these machines comprise upright cabinets or housings which support game implementing hardware, such as controllers, a video display, lights, buttons, a coin hopper, bill validator and cash box, and/or a wide range of other devices. The housing is generally taller than it is wide, and occupies substantial vertical space. Generally, the housing is sufficiently tall that when the gaming machine is placed on a short support or stand, the gaming machine may be used by a player who is standing.
In some instances, this normal configuration of a gaming machine is undesirable. For example, it is desirable to provide games for play at a bar. Generally, a bar is configured to include an upwardly extending wall. A bar surface is supported at the top of the wall. The bar surface is a generally horizontal, planar surface for supporting served drinks and food. A customer sits on one side of the wall, and a server such as a bar tender is located at an opposing side of the wall. Generally, the bar surface extends or overhangs over the wall some distance in both directions. This permits a customer's legs to be positioned under the bar surface while the bar surface is located close to the remainder of their body. Food and drink service elements may be stored under the bar surface at the opposing server's side of the wall. Shelves may be provided under the bar surface for supporting glassware. Often, one or more refrigerated units are located under the bar surface, these units used to house cooled beverages.
In this setting, a conventional gaming machine has numerous drawbacks. First, the height of such a conventional gaming machine is such that if it were placed on the bar surface, it would be positioned too high to be used by a customer. If placed upon the floor, the gaming machine would be too low and/or it would be located under the bar surface. The size of the gaming machine also prevents it from being integrated into the bar, as such would displace the space for customer's legs or food and drink service elements.
As a result of these drawbacks, bar top units have been developed. In general, existing bar top units comprise a housing supporting a display which faces upwardly and towards the front of the bar where a player is seated. A mounting hole is formed in the bar surface. A trim member is placed about the periphery of the bar top unit. Screws are extended parallel to the bar surface through the trim member and into the material forming the bar surface. The bar top unit housing is lowered into the bar surface until it rests upon the trim member. The bar top unit housing is then attached to an inwardly extending lip of the trim member with fasteners.
The configuration of current bar top units has numerous drawbacks. One problem relates to cooling. When the bar top units are dropped into the bar, they are generally located in a closed space inside of the bar. The bar top gaming unit may be configured to draw cooling air from that space and exhaust air back into that space. However, because the space is enclosed, the air in that space generally becomes heated or hot over time, thus rendering the air in the space ineffective for cooling purposes.
In order to address this problem, some bar top gaming units are configured with a front or rear panel which opens to the front or rear of the bar. This allows cooling air to be drawn into the bar top gaming unit from around, rather than within, the bar. However, this configuration requires that the bar top be cut and modified so that the front or rear of the bar top gaming unit becomes a front or rear of the bar. This makes the mounting of the bar top gaming unit much more complex.
Another problem relates to monitoring and servicing the bar top gaming machine. When the standard bar top gaming unit is located in a bar, the display thereof faces towards the front of the bar and displays game information in an orientation to be read by a player at the front of the bar. In the event the player needs assistance from the operator, such as to cash out their credits, it may be necessary for the bar tender or other operator to view the display to verify certain information. This is difficult, however, because the text and images are then upside-down when viewed from the side of the bar opposite the player.
Further, in some instances, such as the bar top gaming unit disclosed in U.S. Design Patent D549,785, a housing portion of the gaming unit actually extends upwardly into a position which generally blocks the view of the display from the bar side of the unit.
An improved bar top gaming unit is desired.